We Almost Made It
by Paigey08
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton had a rocky relationship! They were friends, but she loved him. Will he realise in time or will it be too late for them? Troyella One-shot xxx


**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**We Almost Made It**

Gabriella Montez was 18, fresh out of high school and was heartbroken. She didn't know how to deal with this situation, she's never had to before. He was her everything, always had been for as long as she could remember, he didn't always know that but a few years ago he realised. Maybe I should go back a bit, fill you in on what you missed? Ok...

Well, it all started when Gabriella was 13 years old...

**5 Years earlier**

Gabriella Montez was walking through the mall with her best friend, Taylor Mckessie. They had known each other since they were born and had always been close. Their grandparents were neighbours so the two would play on the grass out the front of the houses at weekends.

They were now 13 years old and so far both loved being teenagers. They were on their way to meet Taylor's boyfriend, Chad who was a little older than her. Three years in fact but her parents didn't care. They had known Chad since he was little and trusted him with their little girl.

So as the two teenagers walked up to the fountain to meet Chad the laughed, gossiped and commented on the 'talent' in the area. When Taylor spotted Chad she un-linked her arm from Gabriella and ran up to him. He picked her up and spun her around as she smiled.

"Hey gorgeous" he said before kissing her.

"Hey Chad" she smiled.

"Hey Gabs" he hugged Gabriella.

"Hey Chad, you alright?" He nodded.

"I brought someone with me today" Taylor smiled.

"Awww, letting us meet your friends huh?" She teased.

"Hush up missy" he kissed her before turning to his friend. "Guys this is Troy" his friend walked closer. "Troy this is Taylor and ..." Troy cut him off.

"Gabriella?" He smiled. "Gabriella Montez?" She frowned and looked at Taylor.

"Ummm, yeah" she was confused. They knew each other? No way, she would remember someone who looked like that, surely. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, well not now but we used to know each other, I am Troy Bolton" he smiled. "I lived near your grandparents, used to hang out with you" Taylor smiled.

"I remember you" she told him. "Gabs, he is the one who always used to stick up for you when boys picked on you, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Troy?!" She smiled. "Your THAT Troy" he nodded and she hugged him. "Oh my gosh!" She pulled away and blushed. "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"It's ok" he smiled and then Chad spoke.

"Ok, now that you are reacquainted, shall we get going?" They all nodded and he led Taylor off, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Troy and Gabriella walked a few steps behind.

"So, how have you been?" Troy asked her.

"Good, just started High School, gosh I feel like such a child" she giggled. Troy chuckled.

"Which High School?"

"East High" he grinned.

"I go there" he told her.

"Really? That's cool" he smiled. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Same age as Chad, 16" she smiled.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you before, but you have changed a lot" he nodded.

"Hmmm, in a good way I hope" she nodded quickly.

"Yeah, definitely a good way, not that I am saying I fancy you, I mean you are good looking and all but I just..." she stopped her rambling and blushed as he held an amused facial expression.

"Good to know" he told her and she smiled awkwardly. "If it helps, you've changed in a good way too" he whispered in her ear before catching up to Chad. They were going to watch a movie at the theatre and he was at the ticket booth. Taylor walked over to Gabriella.

"You ok Gabs?"

"I just totally humiliated myself" she shook her head.

"Oh boy, how?" Taylor asked.

"I started to ramble, I got nervous, I mean he is totally hot Tay, I never remember him looking that way and I just couldn't stop myself and now I am doing it again" she shook her head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" she slapped her forehead.

"So, he thinks your a dufus?"

"That is the funny thing, I think he kinda just flirted with me" she frowned.

"Kinda how?" Taylor asked.

"After my embarrassing ramble he whispered in my ear that I have changed in a good way?"

"Oh, well he must like you" she shrugged.

"Troy? Perlease, I do not think so, I am just a little kid" Taylor shook her head.

"You don't realise how hot you are sometimes girl, come on let's go" she grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her over to the guys. "What are we watching babe?" She asked Chad.

"Halloween" he smirked.

"Babe, you know how freaked out Gabriella gets at horror movies" she warned before looking at Gabriella.

"That's ok Tay, I can just go home, meet you guys later" Gabriella smiled.

"No" Troy said quickly. "I mean, no, you should stay, it will be ok, I'll protect you" he grinned. Gabriella blushed and looked down.

"You in Gabs?" Chad asked.

"Fine" she sighed. "But if I have nightmares after this, I will not be responsible for what I do to you" she poked Chad's chest and he frowned, rubbing the spot.

"Damn girl, not so hard" she giggled.

"Wimp, I don't know what Tay sees in you" he grinned and ruffled her hair before entering the theatre.

"Hey! Was there any need for that?" She whined as she straightened out her hair.

"Still looks great" Troy said behind her and she smiled.

"Thanks" she murmured as they entered the screening. Chad went straight to the back and pulled Taylor down next to him. Troy sat a few seats away and Gabriella frowned.

"I don't want to hear them making out" he told her as he saw her frown. Gabriella laughed.

"Good point" she sat next to him and he smiled.

"So, you've been good?" He whispered as the movie started. Gabriella nodded.

"Never better" she smiled.

"Good" he smiled back then they quietened down for the movie.

All through the movie Gabriella had her hands over her eyes, she probably watched the first ten minutes of it. Half way through Troy put his arm around her shoulders and she hid her face in his chest, smiling as she did so. This could not be happening! When the movie was over they went into the lobby of the theatre and she slapped Chad's shoulder.

"Hey!" He frowned and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Thanks a lot" she told him.

"What did I do?"

"Scared the living shit out of me Chad" he chuckled.

"Not my fault your a wimp" he told her.

"Your the one who cries when I girl pokes you" she shot back. Troy and Taylor both laughed.

"Sorry dude, that was a funny come back though" Troy told him.

"Whatever, were are we going now?" Gabriella looked at the time.

"Actually, guys I need to head home" Taylor pouted.

"Awww why?"

"We are going to see my Nan tonight, she isn't well" Taylor nodded.

"Ok, hug her from me yeah?" They hugged.

"I will hun thanks" she then hugged Chad then smiled at Troy. "It was good to see you again" he nodded.

"How are you getting home?"

"Walking" she told him and he shook his head.

"I'll walk you, I'll meet you guys in a bit" Chad nodded as they left.

On the walk home Troy and Gabriella got caught up. He asked about her big sister and her mum and in return she asked about his mum and little brother. When they neared her house he asked a question that got her a little quiet.

"How's your Nan? Like you said she was sick" He asked.

"Ummm... not so good actually" she mumbled.

"Can I ask what is wrong with her?" Gabriella looked down at the ground.

"Ummm, she has blood clots on her lungs, makes it hard for her to breath so she is on permanent oxygen" they stopped outside her house.

"I'm sorry" he apologized then saw a tear slip down her cheek. "I didn't mean to upset you" he hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I just get really scared, she is very important to me and I couldn't bare it if we lost her" he nodded.

"I know, well I am sorry for making you talk about it" she pulled away and smiled.

"That's ok, I need to go inside though" he nodded. "See you around Troy, was nice seeing you again" he smiled.

"You too" she walked inside and shut the front door. She slipped down it and sighed, a big smile on her face. It was official, she had her first crush.

**1 Year later**

Gabriella was at her locker when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She blushed and got all nervous and took a few breaths before she turned around. There he was. The apple of her eye. The guy of her dreams. The one person she had on her mind 24/7. Troy Bolton.

"Hey Gabriella" he smiled.

"Hey" she blushed. "H-how are you?" She stammered.

"Good" he smirked. "You ok?" She nodded.

"Oh y-yeah, I'm...I'm great" he chuckled.

"Good to hear" she smiled shakily. "Well, I need to get to class, but see you around?"

"Y-yeah, b-bye Troy" when he was out of sight she sighed.

Talking to a guy has never been so hard. She blushed just thinking about him. He must think I am a right douche, she thought. Then Chad walked over.

"Hey Gabs" she smiled.

"Hey Chad" Now why can't I talk to Troy like this? She asked herself.

"You seen Tay?"

"Nope, she wasn't on the bus this morning" he groaned. "Everything ok?"

"We had a fight last night" she smiled sympathetically.

"Why?"

"Some stupid, petty thing, if you see her, tell her I wanna apologize ok?"

"Will do Chad" he smiled and walked off.

Gabriella shook her head and smiled as she shut her locker. She cradled her books to her chest as she walked to her first period class which was English. Sucks. She is now 14 and in her all school education English has been her worst subject. It isn't that she couldn't do it, it's just that it bored her and she felt like sleeping through the hour. Math was the same, she was ok at it, but she still hated it.

She entered the class and smiled when she sat in her seat, her friend was already seated.

"Hey Ry" she smiled at her neighbor.

"Hey Gabi" he looked up from his book.

"You doing last night's homework again?" She teased.

"Yeah, you know me to well" she giggled. "How is the obsession these days?" She nudged him.

"I am not obsessed" she mumbled, blushing.

"Oh, perlease Gabriella, you can't even look at him when he speaks to you" she glared.

"I can, I did this morning" he smiled.

"I missed it?" She slapped him as he laughed. "I always miss it, it is shit hot hilarious when you talk to him"

"Why are you picking on me today? It isn't my fault Troy makes me nervous" at that moment the guy himself walked in.

"Well, well, well" Ryan smirked. Gabriella looked up and groaned, wishing she could disappear.

"Hey Gabriella" Troy walked over.

"H-hey Troy, what are you doing here?" She heard Ryan snigger and she kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" He groaned and Troy frowned at him before shaking his head.

"Oh, urm, I need to pass on a message to Mrs. Smith" she nodded.

"Oh, c-cool" Troy smiled.

"Have you seen Chad?" Gabriella nodded. "He is shitting himself over Tay, he seriously is whipped beyond belief" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"He loves her, there is nothing wrong with that Troy" he smiled.

"I never said there was anything wrong with it" she smiled. "Everyone loves someone right?"

"Mmmm, y-yeah, I guess they do" at that moment Mrs. Smith entered.

"Catch you later" Troy said before handing the note to the teacher then leaving. Gabriella let out a breath as she sunk back in her seat.

At lunch she entered the cafeteria and spotted Taylor at their lunch table. She rushed over and smiled as she sat down.

"Your boyfriend is having a meltdown" she said as Taylor looked at her.

"Good, he deserves one" Gabriella laughed.

"He seriously looks like he would jump off the building to prove how sorry he is" Taylor smiled.

"Maybe he should" Gabriella shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You are so stubborn" she muttered.

"He is a jerk Gabs, guess what he said to me?"

"What Tay?"

"He said that Sharpay was 'fit as'" she mimicked his voice.

"Hun, all guys think that, come on" she laughed.

"Anyway, whatever, I thought you'd feel like shit today" Gabriella frowned.

"Why?"

"About Troy" Taylor said.

"What about Troy?"

"He and Sharpay, they are dating" Gabriella's face dropped. "I thought you'd know, you had Ryan sitting with you first period" Gabriella shook her head.

"He never told me" she mumbled as she looked at her lap.

"Awww hun, don't let it get to you, she is a slag, it won't last long" Gabriella shrugged.

"It isn't any of my business" she then stood up. "I'm not so hungry anymore, I am going to go and have a walk around outside, I feel sick" Taylor nodded and watched as her friend walked off.

Gabriella went out to the school garden area and walked around. She couldn't believe this, Troy was hot, she knew he'd have a girlfriend, she had just been naive and thought maybe it could have been her. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she looked up. Ryan.

"Hey, you alright Gabi?"

"No, why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"What?" He frowned.

"About Troy dating your big sister" he looked guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was my place to, anyway you don't really have a reason to know" she gasped. "Gabi, come on this is not healthy, I get you fancy him ok? But you need to move on" she slapped him.

"Jerk" she said before running off and into someone's arms. She cried into the person's chest as they held her.

"Shhh, hey it's ok" she immediately pulled back at the voice.

"Oh, s-sorry, excuse me" she went to leave.

"Hey, what is it?" Troy asked her.

"N-nothing, I am being silly, just leave me alone" he frowned.

"It doesn't look like nothing Gabriella" she pulled her wrist from his grasp when she spotted Sharpay.

"You girlfriend's there" she said harshly and walked off. Another thing, he knew she liked him and sometimes used it to his advantage. She was so blind by her heart though that she didn't notice this. She knew she was silly for thinking they might end up together, of course someone like Troy would go with someone like Sharpay. It was stupid to think otherwise.

She sighed and spotted Chad and Taylor ahead, kissing against his locker as she entered the school. She shook her head and made to go past but Tay spotted her.

"Hold on Gabs" she pecked Chad's lips and ran after Gabriella. "Have you been crying?" She asked, Chad walked over.

"Gabs, what's happened?" He asked her.

"Did you know?" She asked him.

"Know what?"

"That your best friend was dating the slag of the school?"

"Oh, yeah, he told me" she shook her head.

"Chad, you should have told me this morning" he hugged her.

"What good would it do? It would just have upset you" she hugged him back and rested her head on his chest.

"Oh god, I need to go, Troy is over there" she pulled away.

"Hun, don't run from him"

"I..." Troy interrupted her.

"Hey guys" he smiled, his arm was draped over Sharpay's shoulders. "You ok now Gabriella?"

"Yeah" she said quietly, Taylor linked arms with her.

"Hey Gabriella" Sharpay smiled sweetly at her.

"Um... hi" Gabriella was confused, Sharpay never spoke to her.

"Well, me and Gabs need to head off, I'll call you later babe" Taylor said before pecking Chad's lips and walking off with Gabriella.

"What the hell?" Gabriella laughed. "Why did she speak to me?"

"Probably thinks your a threat" Taylor smiled.

"Me? Why?"

"Come on, Troy adores you hun" Gabriella laughed.

"Pfft, yeah right, no he doesn't" Taylor smiled.

"Maybe not in the way you want him to, but he still does" Gabriella looked down. "You know he loves you, just might not be in-love with you, he is always looking out for you" Gabriella sighed.

"I wish he cared more for me though, Tay I hate feeling like this, why did Chad have to bring him that day?"

"What do you mean?" Taylor frowned.

"If Chad hadn't have brought him along to the movies that day we would never have gotten to know each other again" Taylor stopped walking.

"So your saying you regret meeting him again?"

"I guess I am" Gabriella mumbled before walking off.

**Another Year On**

Today was the graduation for the seniors. Gabriella and Taylor were sat in the audience to watch Chad and give him support. Taylor and Chad had been going strong now for nearly two years. The girls were now 15 and Chad was 18. Nobody seemed to notice the age difference when you see them together. They just look at them and think, wow to be that in love. Gabriella sighed as Troy walked on stage.

She had tried her best to avoid him since she found out he was with Sharpay. That fling lasted around three months but she still couldn't bring herself to be around him. She thought she was slowly getting over him but then she saw his smile, his eyes scanning the crowd for his family and her heart fluttered.

"You ok hun?" Taylor whispered.

"Yeah" Gabriella smiled fakely.

Taylor just nodded and turned back to the stage. The ceremony had been going on for a couple of hours and was nearly over. The speeches had been made and now the students were just getting their diploma's/ After another ten minutes or so everyone had their diploma's and the head spoke.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the class of 2006" everyone stood up and cheered as the graduates threw their caps up and cheered.

Taylor grabbed Gabriella's hand and ran through the crowds to find Chad. When she saw him they both grinned and she ran up to him. He picked her up and spun her around as she kissed him passionately.

"Congratulations babe" he smiled.

"Thanks" he placed her on the ground before kissing her again. "Hey Gabs" he hugged Gabriella.

"Hey Chad, Congratulations" he smiled.

"Thanks, Troy was asking about you" she blushed.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Ask him yourself" he nodded behind her. Gabriella turned and Troy walked over smiling.

"Hey Gabriella" she smiled weakly.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Can we talk?" He asked. She nodded and let him lead her through the crowds and to somewhere quiet.

They sat down on a bench and she fiddled with her fingers in her lap as he turned to face her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. Gabriella nodded, not looking at him.

"Y-yeah, I'm good" he smiled.

"Look at me Ella" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what did you call me?" He smiled.

"Ella? I thought it was about time I stopped calling you by your full name" she smiled.

"Yeah, probably is" he took one of her hands in his and she got goose bumps.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded.

"S-sure, g-go ahead" he smiled.

"Have you been avoiding me?"

"N-no, I have just been busy" he shook his head.

"Don't lie, your crap at it" she laughed lightly.

"Ok, I have, but I have my reasons" he nodded.

"I know, I just wish you felt differently, I hate us not speaking, I have really missed you, you know?"

"Have you?"

"Course I have" he hugged her and she stopped breathing for a moment.

"Why?" She asked when she could form the word.

"What do you mean why?" He pulled away.

"Why have you missed me?"

"Because, I care about you, I just wish you could see how much" she frowned.

"You love me like a sister, I know that" he shook his head.

"It's a little more than that" she blushed. "I just wish I noticed it sooner" she stayed silent. "I have to tell you something" she looked in his eyes.

"What?" She was nervous, that didn't sound good.

"I am leaving, next week" he said softly.

"Why? Where are you going?" She asked.

"The army, I don't really know what I want to do yet so I thought why not go fight for my country until I do" she tried not to cry.

"The army? Troy, that is..." she was about to say dangerous but then saw how happy he looked and changed her mind. "Great, really great, I hope you like it" he smiled.

"Thanks, I am excited, but kinda nervous" she nodded.

"Just be careful" he smiled.

"I will be, my mom has already given me this lecture" she giggled.

"So she should" she nudged him.

"So, we are cool? I'd hate to leave thinking you hated me" Gabriella sighed.

"I could never hate you Troy" she then stood up. "I just love you too much to be around you" she said quietly before walking away.

Gabriella found Taylor and Chad. They smiled when they saw her and she smiled weakly back.

"What happened?" Taylor asked as she sat by her.

"He his leaving, next week" she whispered.

"What?" Taylor frowned.

"Yeah, the army, my heart sunk when he told me" Taylor put her arm around her shoulders.

"Did you know?" Taylor asked Chad.

"I found out today, he didn't want to tell anyone" he smiled softly. "He'll be ok Gabs" she nodded.

"I hope so, I need to go home" she stood up and wiped away a lone tear.

"Are you sure your ok? I could come with you" Taylor offered.

"No, no, you stay, you guys need to celebrate" she smiled. "I'll be ok, need to visit my Nan today anyway" they nodded.

"Ok, well call me yeah?" Taylor stood up and hugged her friend.

"Yeah, congratulations again Chad" she hugged him.

"Thanks" she nodded then walked away.

She got to the exit of the outside area where the ceremony took place when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Troy's little brother, Jacob running over.

"Hey Jacob" she smiled when he hugged her.

"Hey" he smiled. "Are you coming over soon?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"I miss you, you don't come around anymore, has Troy been stupid again and upset you?"

"No, I just haven't been feeling too well" she smiled.

"Jacob, there you are" Troy walked over and grabbed his arm. "Oh, hey Ella, sorry if he was bugging you" she smiled.

"Nah, he wasn't, I'll catch you later" she turned but Troy grabbed her wrist.

"Do you have to go?" She nodded.

"I need to visit my Nan" he nodded.

"Want a ride?" She smiled.

"Ok" he smiled.

"Jacob, go back to mom" Jacob sighed.

"Fine, bye Gabriella" he hugged her.

"Bye Jacob" he ran off and Troy smiled.

"Come on" he took her hand and she blushed as he walked her to his car. She got in and put on her seatbelt as he did the same. He started up the car and then glanced at her. "How is your Nan?" He asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"She has good days and bad days, she is going into hospital in a few weeks to have an operation, see if they can get rid of the clots" he nodded.

"She'll be fine" she sighed.

"She doesn't think so, she doesn't want to go, she thinks she won't leave the hospital" he took her hand in one of his and squeezed it gently.

"She will be ok" Gabriella smiled.

"I hope so" they pulled up outside Gabriella's house a few minutes later and she thanked him.

"Anytime, can I see you before I leave?" He asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Can I have your number then?" She nodded.

Gabriella put her number in his cell and he smiled. He kissed her cheek softly and she blushed as she got out of the car. He drove off and she sighed. She entered her house and smiled at her mom.

"Hey mom" she sighed.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Troy is leaving" she sighed again.

"Where?"

"The army" Gabriella looked at her mom's face.

"Oh sweetie, come here" she hugged her mom. She knew how much her daughter cared for Troy and hated seeing her so torn up over him. At first she thought it was a silly crush but it wasn't, it isn't, her daughter really loves and cares for him.

"I am going to visit nana" Gabriella said when they pulled apart.

"Ok, she'll like that" Gabriella nodded.

She then went up to her room and got changed. She decided to have a shower so took her clothes into the bathroom. After she was showered and changed she left the bathroom and went to her room to tie up her hair. Once she was ready she grabbed her cell so she could leave.

"Mom, I am leaving" her mom, Ana, came to the door.

"Ok baby, tell your nana I will call her later" Gabriella nodded and left.

She walked the fifteen minute walk with her I-Pod in. She stopped off at a shop on her way to get a drink and then carried on. She reached her Nan's and walked in after knocking.

"Hey nana" she smiled when she saw her Nan, sitting in her usual spot with her mask on.

"Hello Gabriella" Gabriella lent down and kissed her.

"How are you today?" She asked as she sat across from her.

"Ok" she smiled. "A little breathless but apart from that" Gabriella nodded.

"Have you got everything you need?"

"Yeah, thanks sweetie" Gabriella smiled.

"Mom said she'll call later" her Nan, Evelyn, nodded. "Are you sure your ok? You don't look too good today"

"Just an off day, I will be fine" she breathed heavily so put her gas mask back on.

"Ok" Gabriella said, unsure. Evelyn always played down hoe bad she was, not wanting to worry people.

Gabriella stayed for a few hours. Talking and watching T.V with Evelyn before she had to leave. She hugged her Nan and promised to come back soon before leaving.

**A Week Later**

Today was the day Troy was leaving. Gabriella didn't want to be there, to say goodbye, but she promised that she would be. So here she was, with Chad and Taylor waiting in Troy's front garden as he said goodbye to his family. He was getting a ride off Chad to the airport so he didn't have to see his mom all upset. He was flying to another state for his base camp, basic training. He had this for a month or two and then they would decide whether he would be out fighting or one of the base leaders.

Once he had said goodbye to everyone Troy walked over to Chad, Taylor and Gabriella. He smiled and put his bags in the trunk.

"You good to go?" Chad asked.

"Yeah man, let's do this" he smiled. Taylor and Gabriella got in the back as Troy rode shot gun to Chad who was driving.

They laughed, talked and listened to the radio as they drove. It wasn't a long drive to the airport, around 40 minutes to an hour. It was over quick and Gabriella sighed as she got out of the car. Chad got Troy's bags from the trunk and Taylor stood by Chad as Troy spoke with Gabriella.

"So..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, take care of yourself" Troy told her as he hugged her tight.

"You too, try not to get shot at ok?" He laughed.

"Will do, I'll be back in a month or so, after basic training" she nodded.

"Good, I'll see you then" he smiled and stroked her cheek softly.

"I'll call you" she nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, please don't cry" he told her.

"Sorry" she went to wipe her cheek but Troy beat her to it. "Troy?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" he smiled.

"I know" she nodded.

"Just as long as you do" he nodded.

"Ditto" she giggled.

"Bye" they stopped standing so close so he could say bye to the other two.

"See you dude" Chad hugged Troy.

"See you" he then hugged Taylor. "Keep him in order" he told her.

"I will Troy" Gabriella then stood by her and they hugged each other as he picked up his bags.

"Bye" he smiled and winked at Gabriella before walking inside the airport.

**6 months later**

Gabriella had just celebrated her 16th birthday. She didn't do anything fancy, just a meal with Taylor, Mel - a friend from school and Chad came with Jason, one of his friends from college. The girls then slept over at Gabriella's and the next day they went to the movies.

Troy had been home to visit once since he left and Gabriella got to see him for a few hours once. He looked ok, but it was now she was scared. He had been put in the troopers, meaning he would be fighting in wars and battles. Today, she was happy, he was coming home again.

They text each other and write and sometimes email to keep in touch. They aren't 'dating' exactly, but they are getting closer.

At the moment Gabriella was laying on her bed, reading a magazine. Her cell rang and she smiled.

"Hey Troy" (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey Ella" **god his voice, she thought.

"Are you home?"

**"Yeah, just arrived, are you busy?"**

"Nope, I'm bored actually" she giggled.

**"Wanna meet up? Get Chad and Tay?"**

"Sure, where?"

**"I'll come get you, we can go see a movie"** she smiled.

"Ok, shall I call Tay?"

**"No, I've already called Chad"** he chuckled.

"It's a good job I agreed to meet you then huh?" She giggled.

**"Yeah, so I'll see you in a little bit?"**

"Yeah, bye Troy" they hung up and Gabriella smiled to herself.

She put on her shoes and then looked in her mirror. She looked ok. She had on her black skinny jeans, a read flowy top and her red flats. Her hair was down in it's natural curls and she had light make-up on. She grabbed her bag and after checking it had everything she needed in it she went downstairs. Her mom smiled at her.

"You ok sweetie?"

"Yeah mom, I am going to the movies" Ana smiled.

"Who with?"

"Troy called, he is home and wants to catch up" she grinned.

"So it's a date?"

"Nope, Chad and Tay will be there" she smiled.

"Ok, well have fun, I might not be here when you get in" Gabriella nodded then a car horn sounded outside.

"Bye mom" she kissed her cheek and ran out the door.

She squealed when she saw Troy standing outside his car. She ran up to him and he scooped her up and spun her around.

"I've missed you" she told him as he placed her on the ground.

"Me too" he kissed her cheek. "You look nice" he commented.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Shall we go?" Gabriella nodded and he opened her door for her.

They drove to the movies, talking and catching up the whole way there. Gabriella was glad he hadn't been to a proper battle yet. They reached the movies and saw Chad and Taylor waiting for them. Gabriella got out of the car and smiled at them.

"Hey guys" they hugged.

"Hey Gabs, Hey Troy" Taylor hugged him.

"Hey Tay, how are you?" She smiled.

"Good" he nodded.

"Hey dude" he high fived Chad.

"Hey man" he smiled. "How is the army?"

"Good, boring though, have nothing to do, want to get fighting already" Gabriella hit him. "HEY!"

"Well, don't wish for fights Troy" he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, standing behind her.

"Sorry" he kissed the top of her head. "Shall we go in?" They all nodded and entered the theatre.

The guys let the girls pick the movie and immediately regretted it. They were about to watch a rom-com called 'Couples Retreat'. They got snacks and drinks then went to the screening area. They sat at the back as usual, Troy and Gabriella sitting together, then Taylor on Gabriella's other side with Chad next to her. They settled down when the movie started and Gabriella felt Troy put his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and he was smiling at her. She snuggled into his side, her head on his shoulder and watched the movie.

When it was over they decided to go out for dinner and the guys said they'd pay. They went to Pizza Hut and enjoyed being with their friends. They laughed and joked throughout the meal and as the guys were paying Gabriella's cell rang.

"Hey mom" she smiled. (Gabriella/**Ana**)

**"Gabriella, you need to come home"** Gabriella's smile dropped.

"Why? What's happened?"

**"It's your Nan"** Gabriella felt sick.

"Is she ok? Has she had the operation?" Evelyn had gone back to the hospital three days ago for another operation, in a bigger hospital who specialize in this area.

**"Just come home"** she took that as a bad sign.

Gabriella hung up and everyone looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I need to leave" she mumbled before standing up.

"Gabs, what is it?" Taylor asked.

"It's my Nan, something has happened" everyone got up.

"Come on, I'll drive you back" Troy told her.

Chad and Taylor hugged her before she rushed out with Troy. They drove to her house in silence. When Troy pulled up at her house she didn't move.

"We're here" he told her.

"I don't want to find out what's happened" she said, still not moving.

"Want me to come in?" She turned to him and nodded.

"Please" he got out the car after shutting off the engine and went to open her door. He took her hand and helped her out. They walked inside and Ana looked up.

"Hello Troy" she hugged him.

"Hey Ana" he smiled.

"Mom, what's happened?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, she has gone" Gabriella shook her head.

"No" she said. "No, she can't be" she exclaimed before collapsing onto the floor and crying hysterically. Troy got down with her and held her to his chest as Ana silently cried at her daughter's heartbreak and the loss of her mother.

"Shhh, Ella, it's ok" Troy rocked her.

"She is gone" she cried. She repeated this over and over as Troy tried to sooth her. After a while she calmed down so Troy helped her up.

"Gabriella?" She looked at her mom.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"It will be alright" she didn't say anything. "Sweetie?"

"Can I go out?"

"Sure" she said hesitantly.

"I'll look after her Ana" she smiled gratefully at Troy.

They left and got into his car again. Troy didn't start the engine though he just turned to face her in his seat. He took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"She can't be gone" he nodded.

"I know, I will be here for you though" she smiled.

"Your a good friend Troy" he smiled and held his arms open for her to hug him.

They held each other for a few minutes then Troy started the engine. They drove to the park, which was quiet as it was getting dark and they sat on the picnic bench just talking about Evelyn and how special she was.

**Another Year Later**

Gabriella was now 17. She was a Junior at High School and was loving it. She had a great group of friends. She still spoke to Troy a little but they weren't as close as the previous year. He didn't come home as much so they hardly saw each other and Gabriella finally felt she was over him. She liked him still, he was her friend, and she still thought he was hot but she didn't feel as strongly as she did, maybe all they needed was time apart.

"Hey Gabi" she smiled at Ryan.

"Hey Ry" they hugged.

"How are you?"

"Tired, I didn't sleep well last night" she yawned.

"Why?" He laughed.

"Don't know" she laughed. "Jeez, Math first period, not good when I am sleepy" they both laughed as they entered class.

They took their seats just as the teacher entered. Gabriella made notes and tried her best to stay awake. Ryan kept nudging her and laughing at her sleepy state. This was one of their 90 minute periods, just what I need, she thought sarcastically. When it was over she quickly left the room and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she looked up and gasped. "Troy?"

"Ella" he smiled. "Hey" they hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see dad" she smiled.

"I didn't know you were home" she stated.

"Yeah, I got back last night but was knackered so I crashed, sorry I didn't call" she smiled.

"That's ok" he smiled.

"Are you alright? You look pale" she nodded.

"Just tired, having 90 minutes with Mr. Jones doesn't help though" he chuckled.

"Yeah, glad I am not being put through that anymore" she giggled.

"Yeah, got a free now though so it ain't all bad" he smiled.

"That's cool, well, do you wanna go get a drink?" She smiled. "Coffee obviously" she giggled.

"Obviously" she nudged him. "I'd love to" he smiled and held his hand out. She took it in hers and they went to the coffee shop just around the block.

They sat in a booth and sipped their coffee's as they got caught up.

"So, nearly a senior huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, Can't wait to finish school" she smiled.

"Why? Thought you liked school?"

"There is a difference between liking something and putting up with it because you have to" he laughed.

"Ok, how is everyone?"

"Good, Chad and Tay are engaged" she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they obviously aren't getting married cause she is still at school, but he just said he couldn't see his future with anyone else so at least this way they are promising it will happen one day" Troy smiled.

"Who knew Chad could be romantic?"

"I know, I was totally shocked" Gabriella giggled.

"How have you been?" Troy asked, seriously.

"Ok" she smiled. "Missed you though" she nudged him.

"Same here, sorry I haven't been in touch lately, been busy" she shrugged.

"It's ok" she sipped her hot chocolate.

"You look great though" she smiled.

"Thanks" she blushed. "You do too" he smiled.

They talked for a little longer then Gabriella said she had to get back to school so he walked her there. He promised to call her before he went back and she smiled. After hugging she went back on school grounds and went to her next period. The day went by slowly and she was glad for it to be over.

She got in her car and drove home, thinking about Troy being back and how good it was to see him. That's when she groaned. She didn't like to think about him, thinking about him made her feelings come back. She pulled up and saw Troy's car near her house. She parked her car on the drive and then got out to find Troy on her porch.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"Good to see you too" he teased.

"Ha Ha" she rolled her eyes.

"Just thought I'd come see you" she smiled.

"Well, come in then" she unlocked the door and walked to the family room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mom and Steve are on holiday and my sister is at her boyfriends" she told him.

"Ah, cool" he sat down and sighed.

"You ok?"

"Got a pulled muscle in my back I think" she smiled.

"Lay down on your stomach" he frowned but did as he was told. Gabriella then straddled his hips and started to massage his muscles. Troy groaned and closed his eyes. "Jeez Troy, your tense" he nodded.

"That's what carrying heavy back packs and equipment does to you" she smiled. She continued massaging him for a few minutes then he turned over and she blushed at how they were positioned.

"Sorry" she went to get up but he stopped her.

Her breath caught in her throat as he sat up a little. He carefully and gently pulled her head down and kissed her lips softly. Gabriella felt light headed, no way was Troy Bolton kissing her. She kissed back and rested her hands on his chest. Troy put his hands under her top, massaging her tummy softly and she moaned into his mouth. He was about to remove it when they were interrupted by the door.

"Urgh" he groaned and fell back on the sofa. Gabriella got off him and straightened herself up before going to get the door.

"Hey Gabs" she smiled at Taylor.

"Hey Tay" she let her in.

"Oh, Hey Troy" she raised her eyebrows at Gabriella as she saw him laying on the sofa.

"Hey Tay" he stood up and smiled. "I better go Ella" she nodded.

"Ok, see you" he kissed her cheek.

"Next time" he whispered in her ear before winking and leaving.

Taylor smirked at Gabriella's blush and knew she had interrupted something major.

"Ok, spill" she sat down.

"What?" Gabriella sat next to her.

"What happened with you two?" Gabriella bit her bottom lip.

"He said his back was aching so I massaged it for him" she shrugged.

"And...?"

"And then he kinda kissed me, and I kinda kissed him back" Taylor smiled. "Then he was about to remove my top but you interrupted" Taylor clapped.

"OMG! This is awesome" Gabriella shook her head.

"How is it?"

"He is totally crushing on you Gabs" Gabriella smiled.

"You think?"

"Oh yes, he wants you" Gabriella and Taylor both squealed and hugged.

**6 Months Later**

Gabriella was now a senior at high school. She was 18 and couldn't wait to leave. She was currently cleaning her room when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and saw her sister standing there.

"What Jen?"

"Visitor" she smiled before walking downstairs. Gabriella followed her and squealed.

"Troy!" She ran to him and jumped up. He spun her around and kissed her softly.

"Hey you" she grinned.

"Hey" he put her on the ground when her mom walked in.

"Hey guys" Ana smiled.

"Hey Ana" Troy smiled.

"Let's go upstairs" Gabriella whispered and he nodded.

They entered her room and Gabriella locked her door. She then removed everything of her bed and quickly put it all were it goes as he sat down.

"Sorry, I am half way through cleaning my room" he smiled.

"It's ok" he patted the bed by him. Gabriella sat down and he leant in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slowly pushed her back so he was hovering over her. They pulled away and she smiled.

"I've missed you" she confessed.

"God, I have missed you too, so much" he kissed her again then Ana shouted of her.

"Yeah Mom?!" She shouted.

"Me and Jen are going shopping!"

"Ok!" Troy smiled at her when they heard the door close downstairs.

They weren't officially dating and they hadn't done more than kiss but to Gabriella this was major progress. Troy leant down and kissed her again, this time it was passionate. Troy slowly moved his hand under her shirt and raised it up. Gabriella pulled away from the kiss and stopped him.

"Stop, please" she breathed heavily.

"Ok, sorry, got a little carried away" he sat up and she smiled.

"Sorry, I just don't want that to happen and then nothing come out of it" he smiled.

"It's ok, I need to ask you something though, before I head back" she sat up and smiled.

"What?"

"Not now, I leave tomorrow so can we go out tonight?" Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, where?"

"Go to dinner or something?"

"Sounds good, what time?" She smiled and crawled to straddle his lap.

"I'll pick you up at around 7:00pm" she nodded.

"Perfect, now can I request something?" Troy nodded. "Kiss me again" he smirked and connected their lips. Gabriella twirled his hair around her fingers and moaned when he stroked her hips softly.

They spent the afternoon together, just kissing, cuddling and talk about what they had missed. At around 5:00pm Troy left so she could get ready and said he be back at 7:00pm. Gabriella has a shower and exfoliated, the whole lot. She got out of the shower after half an hour or so then went to find something to wear. Once she picked her outfit she did her hair and make-up.

She kept her hair in it's natural curls but tied it up to one side. She kept her make-up light with just a little mascara and lip-gloss. She then got dressed. She was wearing her dark denim jeans that had little rips in them, a white flowy top that was wool and her dark blue checked waist coat type jacket. On her feet she had her black boots on and she didn't put on jewellery, just a ring she got off her Nan.

She sprayed herself with perfume and then grabbed her bag. As she did this the doorbell rang. She rushed downstairs and answered the door. She smiled at Troy he looked hot. He was wearing his dark denim jeans, a checked shirt with a white, tight T-Shirt underneath. He had the buttons of the shirt fastened with just the top few undone. He had his white tennis shoes on and his hair was just left in it's natural floppy style.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey, you look great" she smiled again.

"Thanks, you look good too" he held out his hand.

"Ready to go?" She nodded and shut the door, locking it behind her.

They went to his car and he opened her door for her. He drove to the Indian restaurant a few miles away and they talked and laughed for the whole journey. They entered the restaurant and were led to a table straight away. Troy ordered a bottle of white wine and then they looked for what they wanted to eat.

"What are you getting?" Troy asked.

"My usual I think" she smiled. "What about you?"

"Probably my usual too" they both laughed.

"Wow, predictable huh?" He smiled. The waiter came with the wine and after pouring their drinks for them he took their orders.

Gabriella got the mixed kebab for starters and then the Chicken Tikka Massala for her main. Troy ordered the same starter as her but got the Chicken Tikka Maddras for his main. When the waiter left Troy took Gabriella's hand across the table and kissed it as she smiled.

"What did you want to ask me?" She smiled.

"Oh, yeah let's get that out the way" he smiled. "Um... I wanted to ask if you'd want to go out, like dating?"

"Like be boyfriend and girlfriend?" He nodded. "Are you serious?" She smiled.

"Of course, I miss you so much when I am away and it drives me crazy to think of you with someone else, I know it has taken me ages but I think I have always had feelings for you but just denied it because I didn't wanna ruin our friendship" she smiled. "So, I want to go back tomorrow hopefully with the thought of you being mine" she nodded.

"Ok, I'm yours, yes" he smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course" she got up and sat on his lap. "You know how I feel about you" she murmured before kissing him softly. "I love you Troy" he smiled.

"I love you too Gabriella" she smiled wide and hugged him. She then got up and sat back in her seat. Troy picked up his glass. "To new love" Gabriella smiled and raised her glass.

"To new relationships" they clinked glasses and sipped their wine. Then the starters arrived.

Throughout the meal they talked, laughed and just revelled in the fact that they were now together. An item. A couple. Something Gabriella always dreamed of. When they finished their food and wine Troy paid the bill then they decided to go for a walk. The held hands, romantically not as friends, and Gabriella couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"Do you want to stay at mine tonight?"

"Won't your mom mind?"

"She is working the night shift, Steve is working away and Jen is staying at her boyfriends" he smiled.

"I'd love to then, don't want you alone now do we?" She giggled.

"Let's go" she pulled him back to the car and he drove back to her house.

When they got inside Gabriella connected their lips and he pushed her against the door. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Troy then slowly walked upstairs, carrying her and he went to her bedroom, after closing the door and locking it he placed her on the bed and their lips parted.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he repeated.

"Show me" she mumbled against his lips before kissing him again.

**Present**

That night they made love for the first time and Gabriella was the happiest she had ever been. The following morning they repeated the activities then at noon Troy left to go back to his base. Gabriella cried when he left and he promised to call her as soon as he could.

Now, here she was, 6 months later at the funeral of her love. Troy Bolton died in battle. The one fear she had always had since the day he told her he was leaving all them years ago. He was only 21, he shouldn't have died. The thing that made this situation worse? The night they made love protection slipped their mind and Gabriella ended up pregnant.

She told Troy as soon as she found out and he rushed home to see her. They decided to keep the baby and Troy said he was going to come out of the army. So he went back, both happy that in a few months he would be returning to never go back. They were about to be a family. Those plans changed though.

A few weeks ago Gabriella got a call from his sergeant, saying a bomb exploded by the road and Troy was killed. Gabriella broke down. She was devastated. It took them so long to get here. All those years that she longed for him, craved for his love, and once she finally got it, it was taken away. Life was to harsh and she couldn't believe how cruel fate was to her.

Now she was 6 months pregnant, at 18. She was to become a single parent and burry her first and only love. She walked to the front of the church and took a breath.

"Troy Bolton was the love of my life, I loved him since the age of 13 and he didn't know, for five years we had a rocky relationship, but 6 months ago, he made me the happiest girl alive by asking me to be his girlfriend, that night we expressed our love to each other and I conceived my first child" she touched her bump. "I miss you Troy" tears slipped out. "I need you, I can't have this baby on my own, how could you just leave me?" She sobbed. "After all we have been through, after how long it took to get here and you gave up" she felt someone stand by her side, it was Taylor. "I can't do this, I can't say goodbye to him" Taylor hugged her and they cried together. "I love you Troy" Gabriella said before they walked back to their seats.

They sat down by Chad who wrapped his arms around them, his own tears escaping. It was his turn to speak so he kissed the girls heads and went to the front. He looked from the coffin, to the congregation and back again,

"Troy was my best bud, he was always there when you need him and I admired all he did, he took a chance by joining the army, he risked his life for his country, his friends, his family, the love of his life" he looked at Gabriella. "Some people don't know what I am about to say, but Troy would want me to reveal this secret he had, he confessed to me a few years ago when we around 17, that he loved Gabriella Montez, not like a brother-sister love but a romantic love" Gabriella smiled through her tears. "When I asked why he didn't say anything he replied, a girl like that would never feel the same, he thought she was worth better than him, when the truth is, nobody could beat him, Troy Bolton was the best" he then turned to the coffin. "We'll never forget you buddy, we all love you, at least your in a safe place now man" he touched the coffin lightly then went back to his seat.

After the priest said a few words from the bible everyone went out to the graveside to lower the coffin. After this part of the ceremony, which didn't take long, everyone left to go to the wake at Troy's parents house. Gabriella stayed back and Chad and Taylor said they'd wait at the car for her. She knelt down carefully, not caring if she was getting muddy. She felt their baby kick and she smiled as she placed her hand there.

"I wish you could feel this baby, I wish you would be here to meet your son" she smiled through her tears. "That's right baby, I found out we are having a baby boy, how awesome is that? Just what you wanted" she whispered. "I know what I am going to call him, I know you said you didn't want him to have your name, so I compromised with you baby..." she took a breath. "I am going to call him Braden Troy Bolton" she smiled as the baby kicked again. "I think our son likes it baby, I hope you do too" she then let out a little sob. "I am going to miss you so much Troy Bolton, I don't know how I am going to move on but I swear to you that I will try to, for you, for our son, for what would have been our family, I will never, ever in a million years forget you" she kissed the wooden cross that was at his grave until the tomb stone got there. "I love you and will see you soon, we'll together again when the time is right, but I promise not to waste anytime next time around" she then carefully stood up, blew a kiss at his coffin and then went to the car.

Gabriella knew that fate had played a cruel trick on her and Troy, taking this long to get together and then taking him from her. Breaking them apart. But maybe fate blessed her with their son to help her cope. And she meant what she said, when it is her time, and she sees his beautiful face, his hypnotizing eyes, hears his sweet voice, she won't waste time. She will go to him, kiss him, tell him she loves him and they WILL be together. Until then, she will make a beautiful life for and their son that Troy Bolton would be proud of.

**I just got this idea when I was thinking about something the other day=] I haven't done a one-shot in a while so thought I'd do one for you guys=] A long one, just over 38 pages :O hehe I hope you like it=]**

**Please Review and give me your thoughts=]  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


End file.
